


Sleazy

by Goober



Series: Young and Beautiful [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: Hux should be in school right now. Should be finishing up the day and going to debate club. Should be doing a lot of things that are not sucking off his father’s employee in his own office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was sorry

A knock on the door interrupts them, and Hux hesitates, begins to re-evaluates the situation.

He’s on his knees beneath Ren’s desk, pants down around his ankles and bare ass against the ground, uniform shirt unbuttoned so the dark haired man has a solid view of the cock he’s rubbing the toe of his dress shoe against. Hux’s hands are on both of Ren’s thighs, mouth pressed to the shaft of the man’s thick cock in a frozen kiss.

Hux should be in school right now. Should be finishing up the day and going to debate club. Should be doing a lot of things that are not sucking off his father’s employee in his own office.

The phone calls were one thing. Hux’s anxiety thrummed hard in his chest at the very thought that they could hear the rustle of clothes, that the speaker phone had caught his quieted gasps while Ren ran his shoe against the bulge straining his pants.

Above him, Ren runs his hands through Hux’s hair and brings him closer. Feet plant themselves on either side of Hux, a leg snaking behind him to hold him in place. Ren pushes his chair in and Hux is boxed in shadow, the hand encouraging him towards the head of Ren’s cock. “Come in.”

Hux’s blood turns cold as the handle turns sharply, and the unmistakable tone of his father’s voice nearly has him break into an anxious sob. “Have a minute, Ren?”

“Of course, sir.” Hux can’t see Ren’s face but he knows the man is giving that polite smile he gives only when he has to.

“I was hoping we could talk about Armitage’s progress.” Hux can hear his father sit directly behind him, knows that the open end of the table provides more than enough opportunity for Brendol to stretch out and feel someone beneath the desk. He’s never been more thankful for his father’s rigid posture in his life.

He expects Ren to wait, to hold him still while they talk. What he doesn’t expect is for the man to press the head of his leaking cock against Hux’s lips. Hux tests the waters by licking at the slit, taking in the saltiness his precome on his tongue, teasing the fluid around the tip with a slow circle. The hand in his hair tightens but Ren makes no other sign or sound.

“Is his progress satisfactory?”

An encouraging but rough heel is pressed into his lower back, and Hux leans closer. Wrapping his lips around Ren’s thick cockhead, keeping his teeth sheethed within the folds of his lips, he gives a small suck. He’s overly aware of every noise in the room, breathing quieted to small, low gasps to avoid being overheard. The hand in his hair pushes him down harder on the large, hot dick in his mouth.

“More than. Since you’ve been tutoring him, Armitage has not only maintained his grades but has shown more promise than I had originally hoped.” The leather of the chair shifts beneath Brendol’s weight as he leans forward, and Hux tenses.

Ren rubs the top of his head and Hux tentatively opens his mouth wider, sinking down on his cock. His mouth salivates at the sheer taste of Ren overwhelming him, tongue laving over the salty skin as he hollows out his cheeks to suck at him. There’s a small noise from above and Ren’s fingers curl in his hair tightly, pulling so hard Hux’s eyes start to water.

“Armitage is an absolute pleasure.” Ren’s fingers relax when Hux sinks lower. His heartbeat thrums in his ears and he swears it’s loud enough that both men can hear it. Hux pulls his head back a little, slow enough that the skin of his lips teases against the sensitive underside, feels it twitch in his mouth when he swallows. “He’s a very bright boy, with a very bright future.”

“Naturally. Whatever your methods, they’ve pulled him from his shell, and I’m proud.”

Hux’s cheeks flush red as he listens. Brendol’s rarely ever told Hux how he felt, and if he knew what his son was doing at this very moment, he knows that pride would shrivel. Shame burns through him at the thought that he could be caught at any moment; that he will be too loud, that his father would see his bare ass against the ground, that Ren would pull him up by his hair.

It burns that he’s getting harder at the thought.

“It takes a little coaxing, but Armitage is a quick study.” Ren’s leg pushes him forward and Hux sinks down a little too quickly. For half a second he’s afraid he’s going to audibly gag, and he has to breathe his way through it. Tears streak down his cheeks in fear, and he stills until he’s sure his father hasn’t heard. “I thoroughly enjoy teaching your son.”

He knows Ren felt his efforts in not gagging. He taught Hux how to push past the natural reflex himself.

Hux has to stop himself from moaning around Ren when the man presses the tip of his shoe against his cock. It’s faintly uncomfortable from the tread, but the pressure is more than enough to have him grinding back against the foot. 

“Good, good. I’d like you to increase your tutoring sessions to twice a week. As college comes up he needs more guidance.”

Ren’s hand moves from his hair to his jaw to hold him in place as he sinks nearly into Hux’s throat. His breathing is more constricted than before and Hux panics that he’s going to choke, staying as quiet as possible as Ren follows the line of his hollowed cheeks with a thumb.

“Of course, sir. I look forward to it. I will inform Armitage tonight during our session.”

Hux’s eyes water as his jaw is strained, breathing shallowly through his nose. He can’t do anything more than lave his tongue over the cock in his mouth as he waits it out.

“I will leave it to you, then.”

He thinks it’s over, can hear his father stand and the soft steps of his shoes against the flat carpet. Hux gives another enthusiastic suck, feeling more confident with the threat of exposure becoming thinner.

“Oh, and Ren?”

Hux sinks down onto Ren until his face is buried in his lap.

“ _ Yes _ —?” Ren asks, a little strained. He fists his hand in Hux’s hair, gripping so hard Hux nearly loses his composure and whimpers. Instead a chill runs down his spine and he holds himself steady.

“Good job on your project this week.”

He knows it’s petty to feel jealous of his father’s praise for the man, but Hux was never good at handling envy. In response he swallows around Ren and bobs his head a little harder.

“Th— thank you,” Ren barely manages to regain his voice.

Brendol makes a sound of affirmation and the next thing Hux registers is the door shutting. Not a second after the click he’s being dragged by his hair from under the desk, Ren kicking away from it in his rolling chair.

His eyes rake over Hux’s tear stained face, the swell of his lips around his cock, and promptly thrusts his hips into the willing mouth. Hux moans a little, sounds quieted by the steady creak of Ren’s chair.

It doesn’t take long for Ren to spill down his throat, pulling back a little to let his come settle on Hux’s tongue. He pulls himself out and holds Hux’s jaw open with a rough hand, watching him swallow with a grin that could only be described as predatory.

“Get up here,” Ren demands.

Hux’s knees nearly buckle when he stands, being stuck and cramped beneath the desk for so long. He kicks off his pants and boxers, complying as fast as he can as he straddles Ren’s lap. His softening and spit slick cock presses against Hux’s ass, and he can’t help but grind into it when a calloused hand grips his own cock roughly.

“You’re filthy,” Ren purrs into his ear. His nose presses into Hux’s hair as he sucks on Hux’s jawline, lips moving up until Ren can nip at his ear. “You like that? Sucking me off while your father is not five feet from you? Answer me, kitten.”

Hux’s hips buck into Ren’s fist as he strokes him. His head falls forward in shame, cheeks burning and eyes prickling with the threat of fresh tears. “K-Kylo,  _ please _ ,” he whimpers.

“Close.”

Hux swallows hard. “Daddy.”

“Answer me.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hux shudders. “Yes, Daddy. I like it.”

Ren’s already hard strokes quicken, and the rough catch of his fingers against Hux leaves the teen trembling in his lap. He grips the meat of Hux’s ass with his free hand, dragging his nails down Hux’s back on the way from his hair.

“And do you think filthy little boys like you deserve to come?”

“Please!” He all but cries out, and is shushed almost immediately.

“The walls are thin, baby. You don’t want the entire office knowing what a dirty, perverted thing you are, do you?”

That is all it takes before Hux comes with a strained whine into Ren’s shoulder. Shuddering his way through his orgasm he feels physically and emotionally drained, coming down with tiny hiccups of impending tears.

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay.” Ren rubs his back with the hand not covered in come. Hux blinks up at him with watery eyes, shame tearing a hole through him. “You did so well, doll. I’m so proud of you.” Ren kisses both of his cheeks before kissing his red, swollen lips. “My good little boy, so perfect. So incredible.”

The praise burns a different kind of fire across his cheeks, eased only by the surge of pride that always follows. He loves being able to make Kylo this happy, loves that look of pure adoration on his face. He cracks a small smile and Ren grins widely.

“There we are, there’s my Hux.” A large hand strokes through his hair and Hux isn’t entirely confident it’s the clean one as he closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “Let’s get you cleaned off and go home. Okay?”

Hux nods absently, reluctant to move from Ren’s lap. When he feels like he can move his legs again, he shakily climbs off. Hux bends to grab his underwear and slacks from beneath the table, feeling Ren’s eyes on him as he slips into them.

They’ve never done anything so … public, before. They’re going to have to leave the building without anyone noticing, and one look at Hux’s face would give them away, and —

Ren slips his hand into Hux’s. “Quiet your mind, baby. You’re fine. We’re fine.” He runs his thumb over Hux’s knuckles. “Come on, let’s go. Grab your jacket.” It barely registers through the cloud of his thoughts that Ren has cleaned the mess from his hand.

They remain holding hands as Hux grabs his jacket, parting only so he could slip it on, and continue to Ren’s car with their fingers interlocked.

Once inside the safety of the car Hux breathes, tears threatening to spring again and he wipes his face with his free hand. Ren looks over at him but says nothing. The turn they take isn’t towards Hux’s house, so they’re heading to Ren’s apartment.

When they park Ren leans over and cups Hux’s face with his free hand, kissing at his cheeks again. “Next time,” he promises darkly, “I’m going to fuck you over my desk while you’re on speakerphone.”


End file.
